Disculpándose
by angie weasley23
Summary: Ron esta molesto por la reacción de su amiga ante la noticia de que fue nombrado prefecto... y como pocas veces ahora le toca a Hermione disculparse. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride". SPOILERS OotP


Bueno… en el límite de tiempo aquí traigo mi versión del primer beso entre Ron y Hermione… que participa en el reto "Primer Beso" del foro Ronmione Pride. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

**Disculpándose **

Lo habían nombrado PREFECTO. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría pero tenía entre sus manos la carta que confirmaba esa noticia. Se había quedado sin habla a causa de la sorpresa y perdió sentido de la realidad. La voz de su hermano resonó a lo lejos. Pero él seguía sin reaccionar, sin creerse la noticia.

Escuchó sin decir palabra cómo Fred y George se enteraban de la noticia y luego se burlaban de su reciente nombramiento de prefecto. A Ron no le podía importar menos porque había conseguido por fin sobresalir en algo y estaba orgulloso aunque nunca lo admitiera. Miró su insignia: el león de Gryffindor se hallaba debajo de una gran "P". Le parecía algo genial y aunque no le agradara admitirlo, ahora entendía a Percy. Tan rápido como este pensamiento inundó su mente, se sintió mal consigo mismo. Se supone que debía aborrecer a su cretino hermano por lo que les había hecho. Había traicionado a su familia. No quería pensar en eso, así que para distraerse le mostró su insignia a Harry, como para que confirme su autenticidad. Pero antes de que Harry dijera nada, Hermione irrumpió en la habitación con un sobre en la mano.

- _¿Ustedes… también…?_- exclamó la chica, dirigiendo luego la mirada a la insignia que Harry tenía en sus manos soltando un chillido. – _Lo sabía_- dijo moviendo su carta de arriba hacia abajo. - ¡Yo también, Harry, yo también!- dijo emocionada. Ron presenciaba la escena en silencio. "Ella piensa que la insignia es de Harry" pensó, "Claro, quién pensaría que me nombrarían prefecto por encima de Harry". La alegría que hace momentos lo embargaba ahora desaparecía de a poco.

-_No_- dijo rápidamente Harry, devolviéndole la insignia a su pelirrojo amigo. – _No es mía, es de Ron- _le oyó este último mencionar a su amigo.

- _¿Cómo dices?_-

- _El prefecto es Ron, no yo_-

- _¿Ron?_- se extrañó la castaña, quedándose boquiabierta. – _Pero… ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir…_-

La poca felicidad que le quedaba terminó de esfumarse al escucharla decir eso. ¿Es que era tan difícil de creer que él fuera nombrado prefecto? Al parecer para Hermione sí. Y sin estar completamente seguro de la razón, aquello le dolió.

-_El sobre va dirigido a mi nombre_- remarcó él, de manera desafiante.

Hermione parecía muy avergonzada mientras balbuceaba: - _Bueno… ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades, Ron! Es totalmente…_-

_-Inesperado_- concluyó George la frase.

-_No_- negó la castaña ruborizándose más – _No es nada inesperado. Ron ha hecho cantidad de... Es verdaderamente…_-

Pero antes de que Hermione siguiera metiendo la pata, la señora Weasley ingresó a la habitación, trayendo consigo ropa de los chicos recién planchada.

Tras enterarse de la noticia, Molly Weasley estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, al fin y al cabo ya era hora de buenas noticias en medio de todo lo que estaban atravesando. Tan feliz estaba que accedió a comprarle una escoba nueva a su hijo menor. Esto último hizo que Ron recuperara su estado de ánimo, además que se sentía feliz porque hacía que su madre se olvidara un poco de los recientes sucesos, e hizo también que a él se le olvidara por un momento lo poco que le había agradado la reacción de su amiga castaña.

La tarde transcurrió sin más. Ron estaba molesto con Hermione, por lo que no le dirigió la palabra durante el resto de la tarde y si lo hacía era solo para no levantar sospechas, incluso en el momento de la cena se abstuvo de hacerlo. La cena se había vuelto una especie de fiesta para Ron y Hermione por su nombramiento como prefectos. Por supuesto nadie notó que su comportamiento era diferente porque él estaba ocupado hablando sobre su nueva escoba. Había tenido la suerte de que su mamá pudiera comprársela.

Hermione, por otro lado, sabía perfectamente el por qué del comportamiento del pelirrojo hacia ella. Estaba consciente que su reacción no había sido la mejor pero de verdad la había sorprendido saber que él era el nuevo prefecto. Pero no porque no lo creyera con méritos suficientes para un cargo así, sino porque pensó que probablemente Dumbledore elegiría a Harry para demostrarle su apoyo y confianza en esos momentos en que El Profeta trataba de desprestigiarlos. Sin embargo, fue Ron quien se quedó con el puesto. Y eso llenaba de orgullo a Hermione. Tenía que hablar con él.

Una media hora más tarde aproximadamente, Ginny y ella estaban ya en su habitación, pero Hermione no podría dormir sino hablaba con su amigo pelirrojo. Así que, decidida, salió del dormitorio con la excusa de ir al baño. Pero en cuanto estuvo en el segundo rellano, se acordó que él probablemente ya estaría en su habitación con Harry. Había actuado por impulso y no se había analizado los inconvenientes. Resignada a hablar con Ron al día siguiente, la castaña se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación cuando oyó una parte abrirse. Ron salió por la misma al instante después. Estaba ya en pijama y todavía no había notado la presencia de Hermione. Y en cuanto lo hizo se sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja.

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-

- Bueno, pues… yo iba… de camino al baño- dijo él, con su cara tornándose roja de vergüenza. - ¿Y tú? Porque solo te recuerdo que tu habitación esta un piso más abajo- acusó él, demostrando que todavía estaba enfadado con ella.

Ahora era el turno de ella de ruborizarse de vergüenza. Había salido tan decidida de la habitación y ahora que estaba frente a él no era capaz de decir nada y mucho menos de disculparse.

- Pues yo… eh… vine a…- tenía que poder hacerlo, no era tan difícil. Inhaló profundamente para darse el valor necesario para hablar: - Vine a hablar contigo- concluyó.

El pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

- ¿Conmigo?- dijo él señalándose a sí mismo- ¿Sobre qué?-

- Quiero pedirte una disculpa por cómo reaccione cuando supe que tú eras el otro prefecto- admitió ella.

Aquello descolocó a Ron. Todavía lo hacía sentir mal su reacción pero el enojo hacia ella ya casi se había desvanecido. Desapareció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que verdaderamente nadie se esperaba eso de él. Ni él terminaba de entender por qué lo eligieron a él y, en el fondo, esperaba a que en cualquier momento llegara una lechuza con una carta donde decía que todo había sido una equivocación y que la insignia era para Harry o cualquier otra persona.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, en serio. En parte entiendo tu reacción porque ni yo me lo esperaba- confesó.

- Pero de todos modos, no debí reaccionar como lo hice. Tú tienes muchas cualidades para haber sido seleccionado como prefecto-

- Si tú lo dices…- dijo él, sabiendo que su amiga sólo le decía eso para hacerlo sentir bien. "Seguramente no cree eso", pensó.

- Hablo en serio Ronald. Se que la noticia pudo resultar inesperada pero no sorprendente…-

- Sí, claro- la interrumpió él- Deja de mentir de una maldita vez, Hermione- le dijo él, aumentando su tono de voz. Ella lo miró, sorprendida. – Confiesa de una vez que crees que se equivocaron cuando me eligieron-

- Eres imposible…- habló ella, también enojada. – No digas idioteces, Ronald Weasley.- continuó. - ¿De verdad crees que te estoy mintiendo sólo para hacerte sentir bien?-

Él asintió.

-Pues te equivocas. Tú te has enfrentado a tantas cosas, has hecho tanto para merecer una recompensa así. No es mi culpa si tú no crees en tu potencial y te sigues menospreciando- le espetó ella, agitada y enojada.

Y verla así fue lo que hizo que él actuara cómo lo hizo después. Verla así y creyendo en lo que había dicho. Ella se estaba enfadando y por primera vez, él decidió no continuar su juego. Se acercó a ella casi en el mismo instante en que pensó aquello, y sin pararse a pensar en nada, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó en los labios. En cuanto ella sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, sintió que millones de cosas atravesaban su cuerpo. Le correspondió el beso poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. Ron, por su parte, había bajado sus manos a la cintura de la castaña mientras continuaban besándose. Después de lo que parecieron siglos (al menos para ellos), se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.

-Creo que por esta vez te voy a creer- dijo él, un tanto avergonzado.

-Pero ni creas que todas las peleas terminarán así- le advirtió ella.

-Entonces voy a aprovechar esta ocasión- dijo él, acercándose nuevamente a ella pero antes de volver a besarse la castaña se apartó un poco para decir:

- ¿No tenías que ir al baño?-

-Eso puede esperar- respondió él, para luego capturar los labios de la castaña en un beso. Y mientras se besaban Ronald Weasley no pudo evitar pensar que ese año no sería tan malo después de todo.

**Aclaración:** lo que esta en cursiva es dialogo de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 9: Tribulaciones de la Señora Weasley.

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews ;)


End file.
